


My little nekos

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Neko Jacksepticeye/Antisepticeye, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: A short one shot full of markicest with some Janti sprinkled in.Might do a follow up for this one.





	My little nekos

It was nearly midnight, light rain was tapping against the windows as the couple inside the home peacefully slept. The two boys were snuggled together, with Dark laying on his back and Mark halfway on his chest. It was quiet inside their bedroom, besides the rain and light snores that just made the environment oh so comfortable and serene. Mark had left the bedroom window cracked open, a habit of his whenever it rains like this. He enjoyed the light scent it gave and the calm sound that helped him sleep better. 

But it annoyed Dark, being such a light sleeper that a pin drop could wake him up. As the rain came to a light sprinkle, Dark's eyes slowly opened when he heard a high pitched mewl right outside the bedroom window. His scarlet eyes rolled in annoyance, cursing under his breath at Mark for leaving the damn window open.  
"Fuckin cats.." Dark grumbled, squishing the pillow against his ears as the mewling became louder. This time it woke Mark up, lifting his head off of Dark's chest to peer up at his frustrated lover.

"Babe, what's that sound?" Mark asked, sleep heavy in his voice. His lover groaned, climbing out of the bed and grabbing a baseball bat that was laying in the corner of the room.  
"Some fucking cat is in the garden, probably ruining all my hard work I put in this summer. I swear if my plants are destroyed, I'll kill it." Dark stormed out of the room, bat in hand. He was only in his boxers, slipping on a pair of untied boots as he opened the front door and stormed outside. Mark scrambled out of the bed, pulling on his pants and some sandals before rushing out after Dark.

"Babe, wait!" Mark shouted, catching up to him as the rain came to a stop. Dark was crouched down in front on the garden, bat resting on his shoulder as he stared at something Mark couldn't see. He moved around to the side, gasping when his chestnut eyes flickered down to see a neko sitting in the garden. Dark was staring at it, cocking his head to the side as he took in the neko's appearance. He was smaller than both Mark and Dark, with big blue eyes and bright green hair on the top of his head. The brownish gray fur on the back and sides of his head matched his ears that were currently laying flat against his head, matching the brown tail that was tucked between his legs in fear. The neko let out a small meow, shrinking back when Mark stepped closer.

"Awe! Dark, look at him!" Mark gushed, crouching down next to the neko with a huge smile on his face. Dark glanced at his boyfriend, noting the very anime type of look he was displaying as he gazed at the creature before him. If hearts could've popped out of his eyes, they would've. The neko on the other hand was very wary of the two boys surrounding him, curling into a ball to try and hide himself from them.  
"Baby, isn't he just adorable?! He looks so scared though, do you think he's homeless? I don't see a collar." Mark reached out his hand, gently petting the creature to let him know he meant no harm.  
"Oh, no! Don't even ask me, Mark." Dark shot his lover a look, standing up to walk back inside. Mark's hand grabbed his lover's wrist, pulling him back with big pleading eyes as the neko began to purr from Mark's touch.

"Dark, he's all alone out here. He needs a home." Mark spoke calmly, bringing his hand up to cup Dark's cheek. The neko crawled into Mark's lap, purring and nuzzling his face into the half-korean's neck. Mark giggled, carding his fingers through the creature's hair as Dark let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Why do you do this to me?"  
Mark chuckled, snuggling into the top of the neko's head as he smirked at his lover

"Do what?"

"Give me those sad puppy dog eyes to try and get your way?" Dark reached out his hand, gently petting the small creature that was cradled in his boyfriends arms.  
"Is it working?" Mark widened his eyes to a heart melting puppy dog stare, sticking out his bottom lip just to push Dark over the edge.  
"Fuck.. Fine, you can keep him. But he's your responsibility, I don't know much about nekos so this is on you." Dark grumbled, yelping when Mark and the neko tackled him in a tight hug.

"Thank you baby! I'll take such good care of him, you'll see." Mark kissed his boyfriend, smiling when his new companion snuggled into Dark's chest with a light purr.  
"Lets get him inside, it's cold and wet out here and I'm still in just my underwear." Dark chuckled, pushing himself off of the damp grass before walking back towards the house. Mark and the neko followed behind him, stepping inside the warm house for the rest of the evening.

"Do you have a name?" Mark asked, escorting him into the bathroom to clean him up.  
"My name is Jack, Master Marky." Jack smiled, pulling off the soiled sweater he was wearing while Mark filled up the tub with warm water.  
"That's a cute name, and you don't have to call me Master or anything. Just Mark will do fine." Jack nodded his head, playing with his tail that had curled around his hand.

"Ok. Markimoo, thank you for taking me in. I've been on my own for a long time, so it's nice to have a home again." Mark's heart melted, immediately wrapping his arms around Jack and holding him tightly.  
"You'll always have a home here." Mark pulled away, scratching behind Jack's ears in a loving way. The neko blushed, hiding his face with his hands before Mark handed him some clean clothes and a towel, then left the room. Before long, Jack was clean and clothed, curling up at the end of their bed to fall asleep. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Time skip°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It had been about a year since Mark and Dark found Jack in the garden outside their home. Each passing day that Jack was with them, only made them love him more. He was sweet and adorable, favoring Mark a bit more than Dark, but they just assumed it was because Mark did most of his care. Mark had bought him a lime green collar with his name on a heart shaped tag, he had his own bed and room with plenty of things to entertain him while the two were gone during the day for work. But Mark began to notice a change in his little companion, a hint of longing in his deep ocean eyes that broke his heart every time he looked at him. They had talked about what could be bothering Jack, but didn't want to bring it up to him directly in fear of it being too personal. 

"Maybe he's lonely? He sees us together all the time, maybe he wants that too, babe." Dark suggested, pouring himself a cup of coffee while Mark sat at the kitchen table and picked at his food.  
"You think so? I'm afraid to ask him, just seems like a personal topic to me."  
Mark glanced behind him, smiling as Jack napped on the couch while the sun shining through the window warmed up his skin.  
"We could try a shelter? Surprise him with a friend, maybe?" Dark sipped his coffee, watching as Mark's face lit up.  
"Really? I thought one was enough for you."

"Jack's more yours than he is mine, maybe I'd like a companion too." Dark smirked, setting his cup down and grabbing the car keys. Mark nodded, quickly getting up to leave Jack a short note, telling him they were heading out for a bit but they'd be back soon. He didn't want to wake him, he seemed far too peaceful, dreaming of far off places and different faces. Mark almost couldn't wait to get to the shelter, determined to bring home someone just for Jack. Upon arrival to the shelter, the two boys passed by a plethora of nekos and inus, almost picking a neko with blue and brown fur like Jack's, but Dark didn't think he'd be a good enough fit for their sweet boy. They almost came out empty handed, until they came by a room that was separated from the rest of the creatures here. Dark peered inside, smirking when he saw a neko that was almost an identical version of Jack, except his fur was dark green and black.

"Mark, look at this one. Looks a little like Jackaboy doesn't he?"  
Mark took a closer look, immediately jumping back when the neko arched his back and hissed, showing his sharp teeth and claws.  
"He's not very friendly, is he?" Mark rubbed the back of his neck, nervous to even be around this thing, let alone bring him home to Jack.  
"Shove it up your arse ya worthless piece of shite!"  
Dark doubled over in laughter, tears pricking the corner of his eyes from the Neko's little outburst.  
"He's perfect!"  
Mark had a bewildered look on his face as Dark went to go fetch the attendant, returning a few seconds later with one of the teens that worked here.  
"We want him, he's magnificent."

"Dark! Hold on a minute, he seems feral. Are you sure you want him around Jack?"

"Relax, he'll be under my care. I'll whip him into shape." Dark said confidently, stepping aside so the attendant could unlock the door. Mark's eyes widened when he noticed  the shock collar fastened around the neko's neck, asking the attendant why he had it on in the first place.  
"Yeah, he comes with the shock collar, it's sort of necessary when it comes to handling him." The teen looked terrified, holding the collar's remote in one hand and a leash in the other. He counted to three before opening the door, pressing the button when the beast tried to lunge at him. The neko fell to the ground, hands clasped around the collar as volts of electricity shot through his body to subdue him.  
"Don't worry, he's not as bad as he looks, he's just ornery. Very, very mischievous." The teen muttered, hooking the leash onto the neko's collar and handing it to Dark.

"Wonderful..He'll need a name, babe." Mark nervously took the adoption paperwork the attendant gave him, waiting for Dark to answer him so he could fill it out. Apparently this neko was found rooting through the garbage outside of a sushi restaurant, with no name or previous owners. Mark's worst fear was confirmed, he was feral.

"He's almost like the opposite of Jack, an Anti-Jack." Dark pondered, trying to come up with a good name.

"Anti?" Mark questioned, receiving a grin from his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Anti. I like it."


End file.
